Prince or Frog?
by inwhatuniverse
Summary: Continuing on from episode 6.17 The Contractual Obligation, we learn what truly happened the night Amy was dressed as Snow White. Will he or won't he kiss her?


_A/N I do not own any of these characters or rights to them. They are property of the Big Bang Theory and Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steve Molaro. I do not profit from the content presented._

_This is for Pammie. This scenario begins just after episode 7.17 The Contractual Obligation and is a quick one-shot to finish out that evening. Enjoy!_

_"_Sheldon, all Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up" Amy said, lying on her back, dressed fully as Snow White, beautifully adorned. Her arms were across her chest and she opened one eye to look over to where Sheldon was sitting at his desk, seemingly engrossed in his laptop.

"Heard you the first time" Sheldon replied in a sing-song fashion, while pretending to be terribly busy at his computer. He was still dressed in his plaid suit he had earlier worn for his day at the middle school trying to encourage young girls into considering careers in the sciences.

"_Drats, if I turn around and look at her one more time, I am not sure I can control myself_" Sheldon thought, purposely trying to stay focused on anything but Amy. "S_he is so beautiful, but then she is beautiful every day_," he sighed.

Amy was not sure what to do. She decided she would try to give him a few more minutes so continued to lie still on her back, arms still crossed over her, her eyes shut. She lay there for what seemed an eternity. "_Will he come over_?" she kept pondering.

Tension built in the air. Sheldon knew she wasn't moving and it was driving him nuts. He tried his best to focus on emails, but they were just a blur when he looked at the screen. His eyes bounced around toward the kitchen. He decided perhaps he could get a cold drink and it would remove the butterflies stirring within him. His groin was getting warmer by the second and he knew it was going to become a problem to hide. The cold might help cool down everything within him.

Turning his chair to face away from Amy and toward the kitchen, he lifted off the chair and walked over to the refrigerator, glancing inside. The contents inside seemed to dance around and he could not even figure out what anything was. He quickly peaked over the top of the door at Amy. She was still there, lying still on his couch, yet enticing him. It was as if she was luring him to her and he was struggling to win the battle.

Amy heard when Sheldon moved his chair slightly and lifted one eye quickly to see what he was doing. She noticed him lift off and head to the kitchen. She closed her eyes and waited. She was sure she was getting through to him. She was a patient girl after all. How many women would have waited for nearly three years into their relationship to see their man finally give them a kiss? She would wait. She knew if she did, he would come. How could he resist?

So Amy waited. She smirked slightly as she laid there and started thinking about all of the times Sheldon had shown his affection to her. She smiled when she realized that he might have some sort of feelings for her when Mary called her to come over to talk because Sheldon had recently purchased 25 cats after their spat. Sure they were not a couple, but it was the first time she began to feel that there might be more to him and to their relationship than she had initially thought. Then there was the time, she later found out, that he had karate chopped Leonard because he had misunderstood something Leonard had said about having fun with her at the wedding they had attended.

"W-w-would you like something to drink?" Sheldon hoarsely whispered. He felt if he kept things normal between them, that she would finally get off the couch and get over this kiss nonsense. But his voice eluded him by the time he got the question out. He knew his voice betrayed him. He felt defeated, knowing that she knew. Amy was smarter than anyone, well himself excluded, he knew and she would realize that she was getting to him. "Drats!" he said to himself, realizing the predicament he was in.

Amy heard the question, but decided to play her role perfectly. She ignored his question and pretended like the only way she could be awoken was by a kiss. She stayed perfectly still and continued with her previous thoughts. The experiment on their friends was probably one of the best times of her life. She felt it drew she and Sheldon closer pretending to be having sexual relations. She knew then and there that one day they would.

Then there was the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was the most wonderful evening ever. He had taken the initiative all on his own to ask her and even showed up at her apartment before her date had ended with a fully typed up Relationship Agreement. That was the most romantic gift ever!

She smiled as she remembered the night she had cooked for him the first time. He had had such a good time. It was that evening that led, a few days later, to the first physical contact Sheldon had ever initiated. He had held her hand so tenderly and yet with authority that day. When his fingers first brushed over her hand, the tingles it set inside of her were like fireworks going off in her body. She wanted to shout on rooftops, but instead chose to keep quiet so that he would not draw away. They had stayed that way holding hands long after everyone had left that day from watching Howard's launch.

When Amy didn't answer, he realized he was sunk. His heart rate increased. He pulled out some bottle from the refrigerator and had no idea what was even in his hand. He unscrewed the top and began to take a large gulp. Moments later he spit it out. He looked at what he had just downed and realized he had pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. Running to the sink he pulled down a glass and filled it with cold water, drinking it down as fast as he could.

The commotion in the kitchen could not help but make Amy curious, even if it was taking her out of her reverie. She opened one eye again and looked and sniggered when she saw him downing a drink of hot sauce. It took everything within her to not laugh out loud. She focused on her goal. Her goal was to make sure she did not leave his apartment without a kiss. So she settled herself back down and continued walking down memory lane. She remembered how their anniversary dinner had gone and while it would never be written up in romance novels, it ended quite beautifully with a declaration from Sheldon she never had expected. His speech, while borrowed from a movie, was touching and heartfelt. She could not help but melt.

Sheldon filled up a second glass of water and then downed it. The pain of the hot sauce that he had gulped finally slightly subsided. He looked over and was stunned that Amy was still lying there, unmoved. "_How could she have not noticed and been worried about me? Maybe she really is asleep? What if the only way I can wake her is to kiss her? Would that be so bad?_" His mind was racing with so many thoughts. "_Yes, it would be bad. She would possibly feel my arousal. I can't let her know, at least not yet. The things that woman does to me!_"

Sipping his last bits of the second glass of water, he continued to watch her. She had not stirred in the slightest, but he did stir. His insides were all over the map. They were jumping, dancing, leaping and fluttering all over the place. His groin was growing warm again and he found himself slowly stepping toward her. He was completely out of control.

Sheldon's eyes again bounced around the room for anything to focus on because he knew he was caving. He looked all over and nothing was clear, nothing but Amy. She was the only thing in the room that he could clearly see. Everything else was a blur. He slowly slithered around the side of the counter in the kitchen and stood briefly.

Amy remembered Sheldon taking care of her when she was sick. She blushed when she thought about all of the touching he did. How caring and loving he was and when he read her Genetics book, it was just beautiful, like a love story in its own right. She lingered at the memory of his touching her chest and rubbing the Vaporub on her and bathing her. They were intimate moments, yet clinical at the same time. It was just the intimacy of his touch that led her to know that while he was being a good nurse to her, he clearly was fighting off his attraction. The softness of his touch was his betrayal. His hands revealed the trepidation and the desire.

Sheldon lightly stepped closer to the middle of the room. He inched very slowly and quietly, nearly on tiptoe. He would take a couple of steps and stop, looking to see if she opened her eyes. But she didn't. Instead she remained still; quiet, with a slight smile on her face. He felt the smile mocked him because it was as if she knew she was winning.

Amy could feel him inching toward her. Her heart rate increased and her breathing was becoming hard to control. She worked very hard and trying to keep her breathing pace even so that he didn't realize that she knew he would come to her. It was getting harder and harder to keep the pace even. Her chest, she felt was heaving now.

Sheldon finally found that he was at the edge of the couch, looking down at her feet. Her gold heels were perfectly aligned, housing her feet. For some reason he could not help but be aroused by those shoes.

His eyes slowly scanned up Amy, very slowly, taking in and memorizing every inch of her as they finally met her face. He saw how peaceful and yet coy she looked. He could not help but be driven by her beauty.

Inching one small step at a time, he finally set down next to her midriff area on the couch. He looked down and noticed her cleavage was showing through the scooped neck of her bodice. Her crossed hands tried to hide it, but he noticed it right off. She was literally driving him wild. He was losing control. Running his fingers through his hair, he then rubbed his face, trying to gain back control. His eidetic memory didn't help him, however, and he could do nothing but comply.

Slowly, bracing his arms on each side of her, he leaned down and placed his lips tenderly on hers. At first neither of them moved their lips. Then he slowly moved his lips and she began to respond. It seemed like hours or seconds, he wasn't sure had gone by before he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked deep into his blue eyes. They were dark and dilated with desire. She unfolded her arms and brought them back up to his neck interlocking her fingers; he leaned down and caved into the passion he had been feeling for so long now. His lips took hers and their breaths hitched. Sharing a long kiss, he finally pulled up and smiled.

"Well Prince Charming, you certainly know how to wake up a Princess" Amy smirked.

"The evidence would support that, yes" Sheldon smirked back. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug, this time initiating a second act of touching.

As he pulled away, his robotic side started to come back and take control. "Yes, well, no more of that. That is all you get. We have more important scientific discoveries to make" Sheldon said, while he tried to shake off the tingling still going on in his body. He turned and hoped that his pants would adjust correctly and conceal the evidence that could betray his words.

Eyes fluttering open, it was deep into the night when Amy realized that Sheldon had covered her with a blanket and let her sleep there. Somehow she must have fallen asleep waiting for him to come over. She put her fingers to her lips and realized that she had dreamed the whole kiss. Instead, Sheldon being the man he is had covered her up and made sure she was comfortable. Her shoes were on the floor and he had placed a pillow under her head. She smiled at how sweetly he took care of her, even when it isn't the result she had hoped for. While she dreamed one thing and received another, she would not have it any other way. "One day it will happen" she said to herself as she nodded her head. Snuggling back down on the couch she went back to sleep to dream more sweet dreams of Sheldon._  
_


End file.
